1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anti-static switch locks having a hub interconnecting a lock and a multiterminal electrical switch wherein rotation of the lock is translated into the connection of terminals within the switch. More particularly this invention relates to the hub connection to the lock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anti-static switch locks are well-known by those in industry to be an effective means of restricting the operation of electrical switches to only authorized personnel. The switching of electrical contacts can only take place upon unlocking and rotation of a connected lock. Quite often these switch locks also have the ability to insulate the switching mechanism from random static electrical charges which may come in contact with the lock.
One such anti-static switch lock, described in the Naylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,357, shows in exemplary fashion, a switch lock heretofore used. The lock is comprised of a metallic barrel housing a rotatable, key operated plug. Affixed to the end of the plug is a shaft which, in turn, has on its end a rotor. The rotor, housed within a terminal assembly, connects the various terminals of the terminal assembly upon rotation of the plug. Holding the terminal assembly to the lock is a nonconductive adapter. The adapter, capable of holding various types of terminal assemblies, has a pair of legs which engage and hold the adapter to the lock. A similar pair of legs engage and hold the terminal assembly to the adapter.
Anti-static switch locks, of the aforementioned structure, experience the problem of disengagement of the adapter legs from the lock shoulders. This disengagement results in disassembly of the switch lock thereby requiring either switch lock replacement or repair. Furthermore, these switch locks do not have a means whereby the switch and plug may be biased toward a specific switch position.
It is therefore the primary object of this invention to overcome the problems confronting the prior art switch locks heretofore discussed.